Insects such as fleas, mosquitos, moths and other flying insects are undesirable in buildings and homes because they are bothersome, destroy property and often pose health risks. It is desirable to destroy these insects. Insects often carry diseases, thus it is desirable to remove the insect from the premises once it has been destroyed. Another reason for removing insects from an environment is to prevent infestation of the area by unborn offspring which are carried in some form or another by many insects and which may still mature even though the parent insect is dead.
Various means have been used to destroy and remove insects from buildings and homes. A problem that must be overcome in destroying and removing insects is to get the insects to come into proximity with the means that will be used to eliminate them. It is known that many insects are attracted to light. It is desirable to have a means for eliminating insects using light to lure the insects. A night light is a ready light source. It would be convenient to have a means for eliminating insects that utilizes a night light as a lure for the insects.